Beneath a Smile
by Lena Inverse
Summary: ConradWolfram, heavily implied ConWolfYuu implications of INCEST.  Post series, oneshot.  Wolfram wonders if he and Conrad have any connection without Yuuri there.


Behind a Smile

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is the property of creator Tomo Takabayashi and licensor Geneon Entertainment, Inc.

**Warnings:** This fanfiction contains elements that might not be appropriate for all readers, such as **incest themes.** If you don't like that or this fic is not appropriate for you, please don't read it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram stared down at his bed, unsure whether he wanted to sleep in it tonight. It was almost amusing, in a way; how, in the span of only a few days, this bed had changed from the haven that he shared with Yuuri into a physical reminder of the ambivalence that now consumed his every moment.

Yuuri had left for Earth this afternoon, his first trip back since…everything. Since the night when, in this bed, Wolfram had been able to kiss Yuuri for the first time. Memories rushed through his mind, memories that had been mere fantasy for so long; sliding Yuuri's shirt off of his shoulders and running his fingertips along Yuuri's flushed skin, watching Yuuri's eyes darken with pleasure as Yuuri reached out to touch him.

Before, those thoughts would have made Wolfram happy.

Wolfram hated that when Yuuri's fingers had finally reached over to open the buttons on Wolfram's shirt, that Conrad's hand had been guiding his. He hated that when Yuuri kissed him for the first time, Conrad's hair was brushing the back of Yuuri's neck. He hated the way the candlelight danced in Conrad's eyes as he watched them, and hated the way Conrad smiled that understanding smile when Yuuri looked to him for approval.

Most of all, though, Wolfram hated that when Conrad had reached for him, the touch had been gentle, hesitant. The same way he had touched Yuuri.

Wolfram's memories were tainted. When he thought of Yuuri, the shiver that whispered over his skin felt like Conrad.

Wolfram scowled at the neatly turned down sheets, remembering how they had been clenched in Yuuri's fists when Conrad had lavished slow, soft kisses across his stomach. Reaching out, Wolfram ran his palm over the supple fabric, smoothing down the imagined imperfection and scowling when the action did nothing to relieve the tightness in his chest. How could he sleep in this bed knowing what had happened here?

Behind him, the door swung open, and Wolfram knew without turning who would be standing there. He turned anyway, his shoulders tense and his lips already forming a command for Conrad to wipe that infuriating grin off of his smug face.

But Conrad wasn't smiling. As the door slid shut, Wolfram's demand died on his lips as he saw the look on Conrad's face; forceful, austere. Wolfram's breath caught in his throat as he remembered the last time he felt something like this: long ago, after Rutenburg, when he was both awed and discomfited in Conrad's presence. Wolfram had hated that feeling, but he hated it more now that he had to seek it out.

"What do you want?" Wolfram demanded. He swallowed hard as Conrad began to walk toward him, his movements slow and deliberate. Commanding. Conrad continued to come forward with long, purposeful strides, until they were only a step apart. Close enough to touch, Wolfram realized as his hands clenched into fists. Wolfram could smell Conrad's musky scent, and had to look up to meet his eyes - both realizations adding to Wolfram's irritation.

The flames from the candles danced in Conrad's eyes, the only movement in his unwavering gaze. His mouth was set in a thin line, the severity in his demeanor a sharp contradiction to his normal, infuriating smile. Wolfram stared back defiantly, more incensed by Conrad's lack of a smile than he usually was at its presence. Wolfram considered whether he should turn his back or stand his ground, but he got the chance to do neither as Conrad swooped down, crushing their lips together roughly. 

Wolfram's gasp of surprise was muffled into Conrad's hard, hungry kiss. For a moment, Wolfram couldn't react, overtaken by shock and a surge of heat rushing through him, embarrassing in its intensity. Conrad's tongue swept across his lips, coaxing them apart, and a fog threatened to seep into Wolfram's mind; a thick, heavy, dangerous fog. It whispered to him to succumb to the inviting warmth, to push forward against the solidness of the body before him - to submit. Wolfram's face burned with anger.

Wolfram slammed his hands against Conrad's chest and pushed him back with a violent shove. Wolfram staggered backwards, swallowing hard as he tasted Conrad on his lips and tongue. Conrad barely stumbled, and his expression did not change.

"I only did that for Yuuri," Wolfram said insistently. He glared at Conrad, daring him to make any accusations otherwise.

Conrad's mouth turned upward on one side; a far cry from his usual sanguine expression. "As did I," he whispered as he stepped forward, his eyes darkening with meaning.

Conrad pulled Wolfram against him, a hand between Wolfram's shoulder blades, his touch firm but not restraining. As Conrad's other hand grasped his hip, heat flooded Wolfram's mind anew, and his anger unraveled. Conrad's touch was so solid, so adamant; before Wolfram realized it, he was responding, his lips parting eagerly and his back arching, pressing himself to Conrad's body as he moved forward, returning Conrad's kiss with an intensity equal to the last. The hand on Wolfram's hip gripped tighter, Conrad's blunt fingernails scraping against the thick fabric of his uniform. Conrad growled, deep in his throat, and the sound sent a wave of lust rushing through Wolfram's body.

This was what he had missed before. Wolfram had wanted Conrad to treat him as an equal, to touch him knowing that he was strong enough to take it. The hand on his back pushed insistently, and Wolfram pressed against Conrad and shivered as he felt Conrad's erection against him. Wolfram's eyes slipped shut and he let Conrad's warmth spread through him unabated, enjoying this touch, these feelings that he had been denied. Conrad smiled against Wolfram's mouth.

It seemed that both of them had something to prove.

End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to Parsnipchan for the amazing Beta job.

Comments and concrit are very much appreciated.


End file.
